


You Make That Look Good

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hetero, straight - Freeform, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illeah was beautiful no matter what she wore, but she was a Goddess in that oversized tunic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make That Look Good

**Author's Note:**

> So… I wanted to write at least one thing a day for Cullen Positivity Week, so I decided to pull from my own 30 Day OTP Domesticity challenge. This one is number 19. Wearing My Shirt. I think it works out well. ouo I hope you guys enjoy!

It was tiring work they did, for sure, but Cullen Rutherford was never too worn out to spend time with his dear Lady Inquisitor. Illeah was something else, that much was obvious. She was possibly the most headstrong woman he’d ever met, intent to leap around Skyhold because she didn’t care that people talked or looked at her funny. No matter what she did, it was like she had to do it the loudest, the brightest, the _best_.

So when he finally hauled himself up the ladder to his personal quarters, he should have expected to see her sitting up in his bed, clad in-- Was that one of his own tunics? 

The neckline fell down nearly enough to expose her perky breasts, one side hanging off her shoulder, and the blonde felt his mouth go impossibly dry. Licking his lips to try and find some moisture, he stammered a moment before gulping, glancing away with a pretty rose blossoming on his cheeks. 

“I-Inquisitor--”

“Please, emma lath, we’re well past that, aren’t we?” The devilish elf questioned, pushing onto her hands and knees and crawling towards him.

“I… Er… Y-yes, Illeah…” He ground out, trying to level his breathing and knowing he’d failed. She crawled forward until she was at the end of his bed, leaning off a bit with puckered lips. Stepping closer, his hand gently carded through her fiery curls as he brought their lips together gently, smiling when he felt teeth against his mouth. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered, and she smiled even wider.

“You’re so complimentary… I love you.” Came the soft whisper of a reply as she nuzzled their noses together momentarily. “Why don’t you come to bed?”

Tugging him up as if by magic, the pair settled down into the soft mattress beneath them, Illeah curled in her lover’s arms. Before she knew it, he was snoring behind her, and it took all she had in her not to laugh. Eventually, she tipped off into the Fade as well, not waking until the sky was somewhat high in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, just a cute little thing. I hope you guys enjoy. ouo


End file.
